


The Young Spider-Boy

by IronSpiderBoy96



Series: Spider-Boy to Spider-Man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Kid Peter Parker, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSpiderBoy96/pseuds/IronSpiderBoy96
Summary: In the city of New York, superheroes are plentiful. Ranging from the billionaires, the enhanced, to the inhuman, and skilled to the best. Even though the heroes are all different in terms of powers and abilities, one thing they have in common (besides the fact they can annoy each other) is the fact they are all adults, and able to make their own decisions. Never in a million years would anyone guess about hear rumors about a young child in a red and blue spider outfit, swinging around Queens. Helping people with directions, saving cats from trees, and once even stopping a grand theft bike. While most don't believe it, it has gotten the attention of a certain government agency that wish to investigate, and possibly have the avengers investigate as well.





	1. A night to remember and a night to be embarrassed by

**_Queens, NY_ **

**_Late night._ **

It was a cool night. With hardly anyone on the streets, it was also very quiet. Most likely due to the fact it's late and most Queens is sleeping the night away. The quietness was quickly cut away by a group of four men walking down the street, moving quickly towards the AMTs. They then pull ski masks over their faces before entering the building, with the three working on three separate AMTs without setting off any alarms, while the fourth one kept watch, shotgun in hand. While the men were working on getting the money safety out, the shotgunner was constantly looking back at them, Getting extremely anxious with the apparent lack of progression with this robbery in progress. This was told to be a simple in and out job and yet, all they got was in. When was the out part coming? 

Having enough of just standing there, the shotgunner decided to speak his mind, "yo, what's taking so long? You said two- three mins Max!" 

One of the masked men just looks up at the complaining accomplice, pure annoyance clear and bright on his face despite having a mask responded with Much sarcasm, "I'm sorry, are you trying to hack into this??" 

"Hey man, I'm just DYING to get caught by your ability to misscount. Oh wait, I'm not!" ,Hissed the gunman.

The hacker just faked a laugh, "Coming from the guy who couldn't count past five before?" This caused the other two to make them silently laugh, clearly enjoying the entertainment.

Gunman does not want to get one up like that, so he just chuckles, "you know, I got a shotgun in hand. I got NOOOO problem blasting your head clean off". 

 

While the men argued and argued, the four of them failed to notice a someone enter the same building and lean against the door, just looking at them and smirking. After some time, the person coughed. The four get startled by this and look at the direction of the cough. They weren't expecting the noise, but they sure as hell wasn't expecting what came with it; a young child, in a red and blue suit, with black webbing on his chest, arms, and hands. His feet were covered with red types shoes with the same black webbing as with his upper body. Same with the red fabric going down from his waist to his knee with, you guessed it, black webbing. And the only thing on his face was a blue mask that only covers his eyes with white lenses over the eye area, and complete with messy brown hair and a spider in the center of his chest.

This kid was just leaning against the door, smirking at the confused masked robbers ~~~~, in which the child speaks, "you guys couldn't Rob this place on a weekend?? I have school tomorrow!"

The thugs just look at each other, in suddenly, the boy shoots something from his wrist, it grabbing the shotgun. This action not only confuse them even more, but the boy yanked the weapon away from the thug with unexpected strength, it hitting the other thug that was bickering with him. 

"Oh!! Bullseye!" Quipped the masked child, clearly enjoying the battle. Shaking away the confusion, one of the thugs charges at the boy, throwing punches at him. But the child was easily dodging them, also lazily as well, as he spoke each time he dodged, "Missed. Missed. Too slow. Man, you're really bad at this!" Dodging the strike by dropping down, he backwards leg sweeps the thug, making him fall on his back. He then jumps on the guy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. When another one charges at the child, the boy quickly leaps up and jump spin heel kicks the guy, making him crash to the window, knocking him out not from the crash, but the force of the kick. The boy smiles, "anyone next??" Because his back is turned to the last two, the first to last one tries to sneak on him and hit him in the back of his head, but the child catches the fist..... without looking. The child then flips the man onto his back, jumping on his chest to knock the wind out of him just like his friend. With just one left, the boy looks at him, smiling at him as if he wasn't kicking their asses. The boy just taunts him to bring it on, knowing fully well who wins. The last thug tries to run out of the bank, but the child just shoots the string from his wrist again saying, "hey! You're not running away from a little kid, are you???" He then yanks the guy down, making him fall with a grunt. The child then "webs" up all the thugs, looking at his work when he's finished.

The child sighs happily, "that was awesome!!! My first bank robbery stop! I'm moving up in the superhero world! Just wait, I'll be an avenger and join Captain America and Iron Man on so much missions! It'll be awesome!"

The awake robber (and certainly embarrassed)) finally spoke up, "Kid....who are you..?"

"Me??" The child puffed out his chest and points at himself with his thumb and continued, "I'm the newest hero on the scene! The Spider-Man!" 

". . . . . Spider MAN?" The thug chuckles, much to Spider "Man's" annoyance. He then webs the thugs mouth, hoping to shut him up.  

"Yes, Spider-Man. Spider-Boy sounds stupid. Anyways, see ya, Mr. Criminal!" Spider-Man then leaves the building, and starts swinging away Into the night, excited by his first real start into crime fighting, and definitely looking forward to more outings as a masked superhero.

 

 


	2. A normal day in school for a superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is boring for most kids, but when one kid is a superhero, it's EXTREMELY boring. And if there's bullies? Nothing much you can do

_**Queens, NY** _

_**Later in the night**_. 

After the successful first real crime fighting, The Spider-Boy couldn't stop swinging from building to building. He was definitely excited that his new found superhero career is off to a great start! The kid lands on a rooftop, watching the streets with a smile on his face, his fists on his hips. He knew that nothing can wipe the smile on his face, he was just too damn full of excitement and joy! He was going to continue crime fighting for the rest of his life and nothing will stop him from doing it! . . . . .  Except when he just remembered that it was a school night. And he has to wake up in a few hours! The child went wide eyed, and started to race back home, swinging as fast as he can and leaping over anything in his way. Spider-Boy was nearing his destination with hopefully enough time to actually sleep for a hour or two before getting ready for school. He leaps on a small apartment building and starts climbing it, towards his window and stopping every now and then to avoid being seen by the few neighbors still awake or waking up. He eventually reaches to his window and slowly pulls down the window. Then the child climbs through it, entering his somewhat messy bedroom. Using his foot to bring the window back up, he starts climbing down the wall and onto his floor. He sighs with relief, and peels off his mask, reviling his brown eyes that matches his hair and while he'll never say it, it adds to his overall cuteness. The boy then yawns, climbing under the covers and finally falling asleep for the few hours he needs.

_**Hours later** _

 

 "Peter??? You up???" The child, Peter Parker, suddenly wakes up from the voice with bags under his eyes. Peter at first didn't understand why his name was getting called, until he remembered that it was a Friday morning and school was in couple of hours. Peter jumped up from his bed and responded, "uh...y-yeah Aunt May! I'm getting dressed!" He was in fact Getting dressed, with impressive speed. Putting normal clothes and shoes over his outfit and his mask and gloves in his backpack, he rushes out of his room and to the kitchen, where his Aunt was washing dishes and had a bowl of cereal on the table for him. Peter smiles and sits down and starts eating his breakfast. 

As he ate, May decided to talk with Peter, "did you sleep well, Peter?" Peter nods, not really able to answer with the cereal in his mouth. She smiles, and continues washing dishes, "also, I feel like making meatloaf tonight, what do you think?" 

Peter finished eating his cereal, smiling at her, "heck yeah, May! You make the best meatloaf!" Peter then gets up from his chair and hands May his bowl, which she takes the bowl and kisses Peter on his head. Peter giggles and rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As Peter brushed his teeth, May called out for him, "Peter!! You woke up kinda late! You sure you can make it on time??? I'll take you if you want."

Peter kept brushing his teeth, answering her, "Nahhh! It's ok, May! I can make it!" He continues brushing his teeth, knowing full well that his swinging will be faster than any bus or train to school. And a lot more fun. Peter finishes brushing his teeth, and goes into his room. The kid the puts all his school supplies in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Peter rushes out of his room and goes to his Aunt and hugs her. May hugs back, kissing his cheek. She hands Peter his lunch and Peter then left the house in a hurry for school.

 

_**Outside** _

 As Peter went outside, he sneaks into an alleyway with a smirk on his face as he strips off his clothes and opens his backpack, putting on his gloves and mask. He then stuffs his clothes into his backpack and zips it up. After putting it on, he leaps on the sides the buildings to get the top of one and jumps off the building, and starts swinging away to school. Spider-Boy always loved the wind hitting his face as he swung through the sky, and letting go of his web at the height of his swing. As he swung, he noticed his bus driving by. Spider-Boy smirked and starting swing faster, having a "race" with the bus. He sailed through the sky, passing up his school bus and actually arriving at his school by landing on it's rooftop. Peter quickly put his clothes over the suit and checked the surrounding area, making sure it was empty before jumping down to the ground. Peter smiled and and walked in his school, with a new found confidence. He already knew that today was gonna be a great day, and nothing will wipe the smile off his face!

 Except that the lesson was actually boring today. Peter was just listening to the lecture, Trying not to fall asleep. He wrote down notes of the lesson and watches the clock periodically, definitely ready for a recess. Then the bell rings and the teacher excuses the students, which who rushes out to play games with Friends. Except peter, who is the last to leave. As Peter walked out of his classroom and to the playground, he watched the other kids play with friends and have fun with their games. He would love to play with the other kids, but he wasn't...... popular. In fact, he was the kid that everyone picked or made fun of. That, and ever since his powers, he would beat everyone not only in the games...but actually hurting them if he fought back. Peter sat on a row of bleachers, watching a game of dodge ball, however he didn't see a group a kids sneaking up on Peter with a ball in one's hand, even though Peter's "super sense" already alerted him about this. He just waited to get this "prank" over with, and wouldn't you know it? The blond haired kid threw the ball at Peter, and the ball connected to the side of his face. Peter grunted and rubbed his side of the face, looking at the kids who were laughing.

The blond kid, the leader, spoke up, "Heh! Sorry, Puny Parker! The ball slipped from my hand!" The rest of the kids laughed at this,

While Peter rubbed his face, he shot back, "yeah, whatever Flash. Leave me alone". 

The kids "oohed" and flash just laughed, "whatcha gonna do about it, Parker???? Fight me??" 

Oh, that's what Peter wants to do, fight this guy so bad. With his strength, he could toss Flash across the school, he could punch his head off, hang him upside down, he could do anything to get back at these guys! But....he knows that's not the right thing do, and he'd be the new bully and bad guy. So, while one hit from Peter would definitely knock Flash out...he doesn't want hit him. He won't be the bad guy, or betray his secret, so instead of answering Flash, Peter just looked away from the group, hoping that they leave him alone now. With a scoff, Flash and his friends left Peter alone and he was left alone with only his thoughts. He didn't have long to think, as the bell rang to return to class. With a sigh, Peter got up from the bleachers and headed back to class, but not before getting tripped by random kid and almost falling down. Peter just ignored it and walked back into class, ready for the next boring lesson. As the day went on, Peter always checked the time, really wanting to go back to being a superhero. When lunchtime came, Peter sat alone with just a book in hand while he ate. This is one of the few times that he didn't mind being alone for; just reading, and lunchtime because nobody really picks on him at this time. The last hours of school was without anything interesting besides no homework, and soon as the day was over, Peter this time was the first person out of his classroom and he takes a look back, smirking as he left the school. Peter couldn't wait to get back out into his costume and continue fighting crime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! Hard chapter to write. Trying to do school chapter isn't as easy as I thought. This chapter was longer than I thought, and the fact I'm moving soon doesn't help with me trying to edit and post this xD. I'll try to post chapter 3 before I move, but that seems unlikely. Anyways, always comment and be sure to say what you like or didn't like and definitely give suggestions if you want.


	3. A small notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but just a small notice of what's going on.

Hi guys! IronSpiderBoy here, with just a quick update on what's going on. As you know, I did move from California to Minnesota a while back, and got a new apartment and job. The job unfortunately, is a bit harder than I expected so it does take a lot of my energy and I can't focus on the new chapter as much as I want. However, I did have one draft completed before this, but after looking at it, it was SOOOO badddd!!! I just needed to make a brand new one. Yet, I'm constantly stuck on how I should proceed with it xD. Like, the first chapter was showing Peter as a superhero, the next about him at school, now the next one is about him at home with his aunt. It should be so simple, right??? Nope! It's kicking my butt. Anyways, this was more ore less letting you guys know what's up and no, this isn't abandoned, just stuck until I get the next chapter out. And I really hope to finish this story by the year's end, and if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, definitely tell me and if I use them, I'll definitely give you credit for the ideas. Anyways, I must go now, food calls me and a chapter needs finishing!!!! See ya!!

p.s infinity war was so god damn amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! My first ever story on here, and I can't wait to continue writing on this website! I hope you all like my very first chapter, and be sure to review and comment. I definitely will read them, and if you have any suggestions, ideas, or even tips, I'll definitely listen to them and even comment back! Also, this more or less uses the MCU setting. Also, to give a better image for the spider suit I'm using, it's the suit Peter uses in power pack #2 for the overall design, ultimate Spider-Man cartoon for his bicep area, and the PS4 suit for the red part on the thighs.


End file.
